6 degrees of separation
by ricestalk-2004
Summary: Dicks thoughts after he quit being Damian's Batman. Drabble, Oneshot. Brotherly.


First, you think the worst is a broken heart

Dick looked over the skyline in Bludhaven. He couldn't help but think that there was something missing. Specifically a small annoying something that he had left back in Gotham. Shaking the thoughts from his head he affixed his gaze on the goon. Hand firmly pressed into his ear to try and hear more from the hidden bug in the room below.

_Damian has Bruce now, concentrate on this. Imagine what Bruce would say if he could see me now. Imagine what _Damain_ would say! Gods the little brat would have been winding him up all night, god dammit concentrate Richard! _

What's gonna kill you is the second part

The distance between then was wider than the Grand Canyon. Damian refused to even look at him, let alone reciprocate his attempts to talk. It had been months to the day that he had left. Surely whatever grudges that Damian held about his sudden departure would have healed by now? Surely he could see that Dick still wanted to be his brother and that the role of mentor had fallen, as it always had done, to Bruce. More qualified, more appropriate and just more than he could have ever hoped to be.

The distance that the little bird was putting between them was starting to kill Dick. It had gotten to the point where he would have been happy with just a scathing look, but Damian refused to have any sort of contact with him.

And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle

When Damian had told him that he didn't need Dick anymore Dick felt as if his world had ended.

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Well it wasn't like he hadn't worked on his own before, he could do so again. After all Nightwing was his way of going solo after all that Bruce had done, distance himself from the manor and the family, he was a big man now, he didn't need anyone else. He was fine. Dick tried to convince himself as he broke the goon's face. The sickening crack that resounded sounded like heaven to him.

Everything was fine and he didn't need a partner, and he didn't need Damian. He would be fine and all the others could stop worrying. Batman had Robin, and Nightwing worked solo, and he was fine with that. Extatic even.

So when he heard that Damian was going after all the ex-robins as a way of cementing his own postion, Dick, being the big brother that he was, merely gave the stick to Damian and told him that he already had the coveted postion. Afterall the child with the big R as a target sign was Robin, no matter what anyone else said. And Dick was _happy_ to act as Damian's brother. And the relief from responsibility that it had given him had opened up so many other possibilities, he could go back onto the dating scene, he could meet up with his friends again. He didn't have to worry about the whole family getting on with damain and trying to raise him to be the best that he could be.

He could fly free once more.

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

Dick made his way back to the manor when he first caught sight of the latest Dynamic Duo. They were chasing down Harley Quinn. In his civilian persona, Dick couldn't do much to help and the sight gave him a strange panging in his chest. A longing. One that he did not want to dwell on for too long.

Revving up the motor bike to the maximum speed, Dick made it to the manor in record time. He stormed into the house, without so much as a hello to Alfred and quickly made his decent to the cave. It looked like Batman and Robin would be having a helping hand from the one and only Nightwing.

Dick stumbled to a stop when he heard the batmobile roaring into the cave. Robin leapt out with a usual amount of flare, the joy on his face apparent. Bruce complimented Damain and then went on about how he could have done the same without all the excess force that Damian used. The young Robin just scowled at the man he called father. His eyes though, showed how much that small offhand comment about his abilities had meant to him.

Dick made his way back up to the manor. Apologised to Alfred and said that something had come up in Bludhaven. If Alfred had noticed the tears that silently trekked down Dick's face he wisely choose not to comment. And later when Bruce and Damian called, demanding an explanation as to why the eldest was not present at the family dinner that he had instigated and that _even Drake had managed the task Grayson._ Dick just stated that he was unwell and hung up. Bottles of alcohol scattered around his room and evidence of vomit as well. Dick shrugged as he downed another bottle of the bitter poison.

And the sixth, is when you admit you may have fucked up a little

Glancing back at the Duo behind him Dick could only smile a little wistfully. Bruce and Damian, Batman and Robin, Father and Son, fighting side by side flawlessly, effortlessly. Dick was happy for them, truly he was, but he couldn't just help but think '_that should be me by your side.'_ And for the first time in a long time, Dick thought that he may have just made his biggest mistake, walking out on being Damian's Batman.

* * *

**a/n: Just a small plot bunny that came to mind as I heard 6 Degrees of Separation by The Script. as usual I do not own the characters or any of the franchise. hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
